


Starbucks Secrets

by Red_LightningMCR



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_LightningMCR/pseuds/Red_LightningMCR
Summary: This is my first fanfiction about marianas trench. this is a one shot I just came up with about Matt Webb and Josh Ramsay. Yes this is a 'Jatt' fanfiction, no smut happens in this fanfiction.i have also posted this story to wattpad -> https://www.wattpad.com/story/117903361-starbucks-secretsdisclaimer:trencher fangirl belongs to me. the band does not, they belong to themselves. (and each other ;P)





	1. One Love

-Matt’s POV-

I was currently sat in Josh’s chair at his control panel in his studio, watching through the window that looks out from the control room into the recording room, watching Josh sing and doing what he does best.

I loved watching how happy and lost in the music he always gets when he sings, I wish he would look at me like that but he doesn’t see me the way I see him. I’m just plain old boring Matt; his best friend. 

Of course he would never love me that way. Why would he? 

He is so beautiful, funny, loud, caring and sassy. He’s everything you could ever want in a guy. He is perfect.

Then there is me; the opposite of him, I’m awkard and just a typical looking guy, I’m nothing special like Josh is. 

I listened to Josh hit the highest note of the album, damn I still sometimes get impressed by his vocal range even though I hear him sing on a daily basis. 

“I think I blew a rib” Josh laughed into the microphone, with his right hand on his chest. I could see his black purity ring on his ring finger.

“Dont worry josh, you’ll hit pubery one day.” I joked, over the intercom into the recording room so Josh could hear me.

“Haha, yeah I can only dream that one day I will become a real boy.” Josh laughed, putting on a high voice.

“Nah dude, Sara will always be more of a man than you.” I sassed him. Where did that come from. I’m not normally sassy, maybe Josh is affecting more than I thought.

“Woah, where did the sass come from matt? Come on we all know I am the queen of sass and your king of awkward. Thats our things.” Josh put one hand on his hip and brought his other hand through the air clicking in a ‘Z’ shape.

“Oh, come on Josh. We all know you are a teenage girl, you don’t need to act like it all the time.” Mike walked through the door behind me.

“OI! I am not a teenage girl!” Josh yelled; in a high pitched voice with a big grin on his face, before putting his headphones back on the mic stand in front of him, before walking through to the control room where Mike and I were sat.

“Ok Matt, out. I need to mix the song now and see what we are working with.” Josh tapped my shoulder, gesturing for me to get out of his chair so he could sit down at the control panel. I got out of the chair, taking a seat next to Mike on the couch. The couch was against the wall on the left hand side of the room, to the right of the couch was the door that lead to the recording room. To the right of the door was the control panel. 

To the left of the control panel on the wall, was another couch with a fridge to the left of it; in the corner of the room.n to the right of the couch was a bin overflowing with coke zero bottles and cans. The fridge was meant for food but there was never any space once Josh got his coke zero in it. 

That guy really has a problem. 

On the wall directly parallel to the control panel was a corridor that led to the front door of the studio.there was a small living room with another couch and two matching armchairs, a coffee table, a video game arcade machine that Josh had bought himself for a christmas present and a small kitchen.

“You need to make it less obvious, Matt” Mike wispered to me.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused at what he meant.

“Josh, Matt and I are going for coffee. Do you want anything?” Mike annouced, as he stood up.

“Coke zero.” Josh simply stated, not taking his eyes of his computer screen that he was currently sat at; producing the song he just finished recording his vocals on.

“Don’t you have the fridge full of it?” Mike asked, pointing towards the corridor.

“I ran out.” Josh said. Picking up his last coke zero from his table and taking a zip; before chucking the can in the bin

“I thought you said you just went to the store and bought some before you came here.”

“I did, and I’m out so I need more.”

“Why do I bother asking?” Mike laughed.

“Hey! Leave me and my addiction alone.” Josh turned to us and smiled, finally taking his eyes away from his screen.

“Whats this? Josh and his addiction for coke?” Ian’s voice floated into the room from down the corridor.

“Ian, you make it sound so much worse than what it actually is.” Josh laughed, looking at Ian as he walked through the door to   
finally join us in the control room of the studio.

“Josh, you know we all love you and care about you. You have a problem and we can help you.” Ian said seriously, walking over to josh and putting a hand on his shoulder, before he burst out laughing.

“I hate you.” Josh laughed back.

“Come on matt, lets go and leave these two to whatever this is.” Mike grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the room.

-Josh’s POV-

“Ian can I talk to you for a minute?” I asked, once I heard the door to the studio close behind Matt and Mike.

“Sure man, what’s up?” Ian said, as he sat on the couch to the right of me.

“There is someone I like but I dont think they like me back. It’s driving me insane Ian. I dunno what to do.” I sighed.

“Dude if she doesn’t see how much of a great guy you are, then she is blind. If I was gay I would so tap that.” Ian pointed at me as he said ‘tap that’.

“Ok Ian, no need to come onto me, I know you have a massive thing for me but no need to flirt with me.” I sassed, giving him a sideways smirk.

“So, who is the special lady that has caputred your heart?” Ian asked, seriously.

I dont know why but I started crying out of nowhere.

“Oh Josh. Come here.” Ian stood up and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. He lead us over to the sofa he was previously sitting in. Pulling me down to sit next to him before pulling my head down into his chest as I sobbed.

“It’s Matt, I like Matt.” I sobbed harder into his chest. I was probally ruining his shirt by now but I didn’t care. 

“Oh” was all Ian said.


	2. One Love

-Matt’s POV-

“You have to tell him, Matt.” Mike said bringing over two cups of coffee, placing on in front of me on the table we had decided to sit at in starbucks.

“Mike, I can’t tell him, he would kick me out of the band and never talk to me again.” I sighed, starting to fiddle with the lid of my coffee.

“Matt, when have you ever known Josh to be hateful towards anyone?” Mike always knew what to say. This was the reason he is known as the walking hallmark card, even the fans have picked up the nickname for him.

“Yeah Mike and he also calls himself the ‘gayest straight guy ever’. If I told him, he won’t return my feelings.” I sighed. Josh would never fancy me.

I heard a gasp from the table behind me but thought nothing of it.

“Matt, when Josh is with you, he is the happiest he gets, even on stage when you two have a ‘moment’ that is when he gets that starry eyed look. How do you know the ‘gayest straight guy’ thing isn’t just a cover up for his true feelings?” Mike said, doing air quotations with his fingers when he said ‘moment’.

“Yeah, and what if I tell him and makes things awkward between us which in result affects the band. You know how sensitive Josh can get, when he knows someone likes him and he can’t return the feelings.”

“Yeah, and we also know how much Josh hates secrets. If you have a problem keeping it a secret makes it stronger.” Mike said, using something Josh had once said when refering to his past issues.

“Fine, I’ll tell Josh I love him, but if he hates me and the band ends up falling apart, It’s all your fault.” I sighed.

I knew Mike was right, Josh would find out one day and just tell me that I shouldn’t have kept it a secret for so long.

The fans have noticed and have always shipped ‘Jatt’ as they have called us.

“Matt, everyone can see you like Josh in a different way than you see me and Ian. Even the fans see it. You and Josh are the only two who can’t see it.” Sometimes I’m sure Mike can read minds.

“Yeah, we should get going, we still need to get Josh his coke zero. You know how bad he gets when he has to wait for one.” I smiled, thinking about Josh.

“There’s that starry eyed look you both get. You really do love him Matt, don’t you?” Mike said, getting up from his seat and grabbing his coat from the back of the chair he was sat in.

“Yeah, it’s bad.”

“You can’t help who you fall in love with Matt. Just for the record I kinda ship ‘Jatt’ to, just not in the ‘I want to watch you both fuck each other’ way the fans do but more in the ‘I want my two best friends to be happy with each other’ way.”

“Thanks Hallmark, you know if the band does fail, you can always get a job writing cards.” I laughed getting up and joining Mike in grabbing my coat, before I gave him a slap on his back.


	3. One Love

-Josh’s POV-

Ian was in the recording room playing his drums for a section of the song we’re currently working on. 

He really is an amazing drummer. 

I heard my phone buzz alearting me of a text message. I ignored it, all my friends and family know if I don’t answer I’m more than likely in the studio.

“How was that?” Ian asked, as he finished playing.

“Yeah, it was a good take.” Ian got up and walked through to the control room.

My phone buzzed twice more alerting to two more text messages.

“Damn dude, someone is desperate to get in touch with you. You should see what they want, it might be important” He passed me my phone. 

I grabbed my phone off Ian as it buzzed again in my hand. I opened my messages and saw texts from Sara and Carly. 

From Sara: Josh what have you done now? Im getting notifications from a tonne of trenchers.

From Sara: Josh check your twitter fast, fans are sending me tweets asking if its real.

From Carly: Josh fans are tweeting me asking if this vid of mike and matt talking is true x

From Carly: Josh fans are really going insane over this video you might want to post someting about it. They are fighting over if it is real or not. x

“Sara and Carly are telling me to check twitter. Something about a video of Mike and Matt talking.” I told Ian confused on what video. We didn’t have any videos planned for the fans. What could this video possibly be to make the trenchers freak out.

“Well get twitter up and lets see.” Ian said as he stood up and came to stand next to me to get a good view of my computer screen as I booted up my internet browser.

I logging into twitter and went to my notifications. I scrolled through so many tweets from fans asking if ‘Jatt’ was real.

“What is going on?” I was started to get anxious that my feelings for Matt had somehow got found out by someone other than Ian. How could they? I had never told anyone apart from Ian during out chat.

“I dunno, keep scrolling and see if you can find the video Carly and Sara were talking about.

I scrolled down a little further and found a video with the caption of ‘jatt is real! Trenchers jatt is real!’

I clicked on the video and we saw Matt and Mike sat talking in starbucks, the video was filmed from behind Matt. 

“Yeah Mike and he also calls himself the ‘gayest straight guy ever’. If I told him, he won’t return my feelings.” Matt sighed.

A gasp could be heard then the video flipped and showed a young girl; about the age of 14, with a hand over her mouth. 

she removed her hand and mouthed “oh my Ramsay, Matt and Mike from MarianasTrench are right there”. She pointed towards the camera; in the direction Matt and Mike were sat in. It was then I noticed that she was wearing one of our shirts. She flipped the video back to Mike and Matt.

“Matt, when Josh is with you, he is the happiest he gets, even on stage when you two have a ‘moment’ that is when he gets that starry eyed look. How do you know the ‘gayest straight guy’ thing isnt just a cover up for his true feelings?” Mike said, doing air quotations with his fingers when he said ‘moment’. 

How did Mike know I liked Matt? I hadn’t told him. I looked at Ian 

He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Don’t look at me. I haven’t had the time to tell anyone yet.”

“Yeah, and what if I tell him and makes things awkward between us which in result affects the band. You know how sensitive Josh can get, when he knows someone likes him and he can’t return the feelings.”

No, it would be awkward because I am in love with you Matthew Webb.

“Yeah, and we also know how much Josh hates secrets. If you have a problem keeping it a secret makes it stronger.” Mike said, using my words as advice.

“Fine,I’ll tell Josh I love him, but if he hates me and the band ends up falling apart, It’s all your fault.” Matt sighed again.  
I love you to Matt. I want you to be mine.

“Matt, everyone can see you like Josh in a different way than you see me and Ian. Even the fans see it. You and Josh are the only two who can’t see it.” 

Can they? Am I that transparent? Have I really missed Matt giving me signs they whole time? No, I would have noticed, wouldn’t I?

“Yeah, we should get going, we still need to get Josh his coke zero. You know how bad he gets when he has to wait for one.” I  
Could tell Matt was smiling even though I couldn’t see his face.

“There’s that starry eyed look you both get. You really do love him Matt, don’t you?” Mike said, getting up from his seat and grabbing his coat from the back of the chair he was sat in.

“Yeah, it’s bad.”

“You can’t help who you fall in love with Matt. Just for the record I kinda ship ‘Jatt’ to, just not in the ‘I want to watch you both fuck each other’ way the fans do but more in the ‘I want my two best friends to be happy with each other’ way.” 

“Thanks Hallmark, you know if the band does fail, you can always get a job writing cards.” Matt laughed, getting up and joining Mike in grabbing his coat, he gave Mike a light slap on his back as they walked out of starbucks.

The video flipped back to the Trencher.

“Oh my ramsay, did you guys hear that? Matt has a thing for Josh. Jatt is real. This is video evidence that jatt is real. Oh my Ramsay, you guys our fanfictions about jatt being real is going to actually happen.” She smiled at the camera before the video ended.

I sat there in shock. Matt liked me? Why didn’t he just tell me? Why did I find out from a Trencher and not Matt?

“Why didn't he tell me Ian? Why did I have to find out from a Trencher?”

“Maybe because you always say how you are the ‘gayest straight guy’. He probally thinks you don’t like him back. You need to tell him or show him you do like him in the ‘I wanna be your boyfriend’ way.

“We’re back!” We heard Matt and Mike shout down the corridior, shutting the door behind them.

“Guys, come in here!” I shouted back,I need to show Matt how I feel.

“Sit down and watch this.” I stood up out of my chair so one of them could sit down. 

Matt sat down in my chair and Mike leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen. 

I clicked the video again to replay it so they could watch it.

After the video finished, Matt just stared at the screen with a look of shock on his face. I’m sure he looked similar to how I did after watching it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier Matt?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to hate me.” Matt looked at me with tears in his eyes

“Matt I could never hate you.” 

I grabbed the front of his T-Shirt and pulled him towards me as I leaned down and pushed my lips onto his. I felt fireworks going off all over my body. I’ve never felt this way before when I’ve kissed someone before. Does this mean Matt is my One Love?

Mike and Ian cheered as we kissed. I pulled away slowly, pushing my forehead onto Matt’s and staring into his chocolate brown eyes with my bright blue ones. 

“I love you to Matt. I would never hate you, just next time tell me before the Trenchers do.” I put my left hand on the back of his neck, before kissing him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction about Marianas Trench. I am planning on posting more stories about them. if you enjoyed this story please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
